Various computer platforms operate by mapping a user's input query to a key term (also referred to as a “keyword”), and then delivering a digital content item associated with the key term. For example, a computer-implemented item-serving platform may match a query that reads “Toyota Prius hybrid 2017” to the previously-established key term “Toyota Prius.” The item-serving platform then delivers one or more content items that are associated with the key term, after performing various relevancy-related tests on the content items.
An item-serving platform can match a query to a key term using various techniques. For example, the item-serving platform can perform matching between queries and previously-established key terms using one or more lexical-based tests. Alternatively, or in addition, the item-serving platform can perform the matching using one or more semantic-based tests.
The above-identified approaches are not fully satisfactory because they slow the delivery of content items to users and/or make inefficient use of system resources. Some semantic-based matching algorithms can also produce suboptimal matching results.